


Little Things

by BladeMidnight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idk what I’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeMidnight/pseuds/BladeMidnight
Summary: Yang thinks about the little things Blake dose





	Little Things

Yang had slowly started to get used to the little things Blake would do, they made her feel complete. 

Like all the time Blake would spend with Yang, just keeping her company well she worked on her bike, just knowing Blake was there made her feel loved.

Then there’s the time they spend just cuddling, sometimes if Yang listens closely she can hear the faintest of purring sounds coming from her Faunus lover. Those moments make Yang pull Blake close just to hear it better.

Though yang loves drawing Blake there are some things Blake dose that make Yang wish she had more arms to hug with. Like when she sees Blake reading one of her adult romance books and she can see Blake’s ears twitching through the ribbon, let’s just say the things Yang wishes she could do might be traumatizing to Ruby.

But all those small things make Yang love Blake all the more

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope this turned out alright, my writing skills aren’t the best but anyway, leave a comment if you liked or have suggestions or even requests


End file.
